A Broken Rose
by epoehler
Summary: What happens when Dimitri says those four words? Will Rose be able to heal her broken heart? Who is there to help her on her journey of healing? Rose runs away from almost everyone she loves to try to heal her shattered heart. Will Rose ever heal? Will she ever truly love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Love fades, mine has."

Pain was all I could feel when I heard those words. Did he really just say that? Did those horrible, hurtful words just come out of his beautiful mouth? How could his love fade so easily? Before our lives changed, after the cabin, we had figured everything out. We were going to make this work and be happy together. How can a love as deep and pure just fade away? Then it hit me. He obviously never felt the same way about me, or he realized I wasn't good enough for him because I had become a bloodwhore. With a shattered heart I looked Dimitri in the eyes "I get it. I was never good enough for you anyway. You don't have worry about me pestering you again. Goodbye Dimitri. I hope you have a good life." With that I ran out of the church because there was no way I would let Dimitri see me cry.

I ran straight to my best friend's room. Lissa was like a sister to me and I knew she would understand what I needed to do next. She would be hurt but she would understand.

Lissa took one look at my face and knew something horrible happened. "Oh my God Rose what happened?"

"I have to leave. I cannot stay here and guard you and you cannot come with me because Dimitri needs you." I please with her through my eyes. I really need her to understand and not hate me.

"What do you mean you have to leave? Rose just tell me what happened."

I tearfully told Lissa about our conversation in the church. She got very angry with me because she told me to leave him alone. She told me he just needed a little time to emotionally heal. She yelled at me telling me that I probably set him back and that now it would take even longer for him to heal. I couldn't believe this! Not only had the love of my life just shattered every part of me but now my best friend was telling me that it was my entire fault. I had to get out of here. I stood up and ran out the door. Lissa was so mad at me she didn't even try to stop me.

I got to my apartment and didn't know what to do. I wanted to leave court but didn't know where I would go. I didn't know what I was going to do. As I started to panic my eyes started watering again. Just then Adrian walked through my door. The smile on his face dropped the instant he saw me.

"What happened?" Adrian asked as he walked over to me and just held me.

"I should have listened to her. I should have never gone to him and try to make him see that he shouldn't feel so guilty. I mean Adrian it wasn't even his fault. I don't hold it against him. I never have. He doesn't see that all he sees is what he did to me. I made it worse and now…now he h h hates me." I barely got that last part out in a whisper before I completely fell apart in Arians arms.

I do not know how long I was crying but a thought finally entered my mind. I jumped out of Adrian's arms and immediately started apologizing to him. "Adrian I am so sorry."

He looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Why on earth are you apologizing to me?"

"I just had a complete breakdown over Dimitri and that is not fair to you. We are still dating. I should not have had this reaction. Please please say you will forgive me. I know that we cannot be together. It is not fair to you. I am broken, I feel like a shell of a person. You should not have to deal with this; you shouldn't have to try to put me back together."

"Ohhh my sweet Rose, You have no idea what you do to me. I knew you still loved him. I knew the second you gave me a chance that you still loved him and that it would take a long time for you to truly get over him. Then when you and Lissa found a way to bring him back I knew it was only a matter of time before you left me and went to him. I have been selfish hoping a praying that you would stay with me but I knew this whole time that it wasn't going to happen."

I just stared at Adrian. I couldn't believe that I hadn't fooled him. I tried so hard to give him a chance. I know most people just see him as some crazy playboy but I knew better. He really was an amazing man and I did not deserve him or his friendship. I tried to use him to get over Dimitri. I never really gave him a chance like I said I would. "Adrian I do not deserve you. You are amazing, kind, gentle and wonderful. You deserve someone who will give you their whole heart. You should not have to fight for a place in someone's heart. Oh Adrian I cannot do this to you anymore. We cannot be together any…"

My words were interrupted by Adrian's kiss. "What was that for?" I asked him

"You are not allowed to get your heart ripped apart by that cradle robber then push away the other person who loves you. I knew I would have to share your heart with him. I still chose to be with you. You have no idea how truly amazing you are Rose. I would do anything for you just to see you smile, to see you happy. Tell me what you want and I will do it for you. I love you so much Rose."

I looked into Adrian's eyes and I knew he was telling me the truth. I reached out and hugged him and then I said something I never thought I would say to Adrian. "Let's run away together."

**This is my first time ever writing a story. I have been reading wonderful fanfic stories and I just got it in my head to try to write one myself. I want everyone to know this is not a Rose and Dimitri story. Don't get me wrong I love Rose and Dimitri but I wanted to write something different and there are not a lot of Rose/Adrian stories. Please be honest with me on what you think of this story. I look forward to your reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the follows and favs. It really means a lot to know that people actually like this story. I am really nervous about posting this since this is so far out of my comfort zone. Thank you for making me feel good about it! I forgot the disclaimer last time oops!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters the talented Richelle Mead does.**

Chapter 2

Adrian pulled away from my embrace and just looked into my eyes. I wasn't sure why I felt so uncomfortable but it was like he was trying to read me the way Dimitri always could. No I needed to stop comparing Adrian to Dimitri. It wasn't fair to Adrian. He has done nothing but help me and love me. He hasn't hurt me the way Dimitri did. He hasn't made me question everything about myself the way Dimitri has. No. Starting now I would stop comparing the two.

"Please say something" I plead with Adrian.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. I cannot stay here. I cannot heal my heart if I have to see him every day. I need to get away from him. It's the only way I will be able to truly move on."

"Then let's go!" Adrian told me. "We need a plan. I am assuming you want to leave as soon as possible right?" I shake my head yes. "Okay then I need to go pack a few things and get some other things in order. I love you Rose and I will always be here for you." With that he left but said he would be back as soon as he could.

I just stared at the door as it closed behind him. I wasn't sure what I should do. I know I needed to pack but what should I take with me. I looked around at my few possessions and knew I would only be taking the essentials. I walked to my closet and took out my duffel bag. I packed most of my clothes in there leaving my guardian uniform behind. I would not need that anymore. I can't believe I am leaving behind what I worked my entire life for. I know Lissa was supposed to come first but how could I be the best guardian for her when I could barely function. No she needed someone better than me. In a startling realization I knew that I was not good enough for her either. In such a short amount of time I realized that I was not good enough for Lissa, Dimitri or Adrian. I knew one day soon Adrian would realize that and leave me. He should leave me he deserves someone better, but I knew he needed to come to that conclusion himself.

I decided to write Lissa and Dimitri a letter. I would get both of them to Lissa and she could decide when or if Dimitri should get his. I would not be the cause for another setback with him. I wrote the letters and sealed them in envelopes just as my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and wasn't sure how I felt about this caller. "Hey old man" I answered.

"Hey Kizim" Abe replied. "I have not heard from you in a while and I wanted to check up on you and make sure that boyfriend of yours was treating you right. I am sure he still remembers that chat we had at your trials"

Oh boy I thought. If he only knew how badly another man had hurt me right now he would defiantly go crazy on him. "No dad we are fine. In fact how would you feel about a visit? We were just talking about getting away from all the politics at court for a little while and I would like to spend some more time with you and get to know you a little better."

"Um…well…y yeah that sounds great" my dad stammered. "When were you thinking about coming? I know it will take time to clear everything and find a replacement for the Princess. How long do you thing that will take."

Now it was my turn to stutter" w well you s see we have already taken care of that. In fact we can fly out today." I was hoping that he wouldn't be too suspicious about this and not ask a lot of questions. I was happy when he did not ask questions but said he would meet us at the airport. He let us know where he currently way, apparently Abe Mazur owned quite a few home across the world. The one we were currently going to visit was in Russia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and for the comments. They mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the original characters. **

Chapter 3

I knew my dad had a place in Russia and I knew if Adrian and I wanted to hide out and not be found that Abe what just the man to do it but it made me very nervous to go to Russia. I know it is a big country but with my luck I would run into someone I knew there. Adrian reassured me that we would be fine and once we got there and explained the situation to Abe he would help hide us, help us disappear. If Abe wanted someone hidden then no one would be able to find them.

Adrian and I had left court through the front gates. This was nothing like when Lissa and I escaped the academy. For one we were adults and for two everyone knew Adrian and I were together and the guardians at the front gate had my schedule so they knew it was my day off. As we were driving out the gate I asked one of the guardians there that I knew if he would deliver a note to the Princess so she would know where I was during the day. He looked at me weirdly. He probably was thinking that I should just call or text her. I gave him my best smile, the one that makes most men do anything I ask them to, and he agreed to deliver the note when his shift finished in an hour. After we left Adrian chuckled and asked me why I had to play with men's emotions like that. I just glared at him and told him I had no idea what he was talking about.

I fell asleep as Adrian was driving us to the airport. We obviously could not use the airport at court because we did not want anyone to know where we were going. Instead of having a nice peaceful nap I had a nightmare. This one did not have a lot of blood and gore and I wasn't even fighting for my life. This nightmare was worse than that. I was sitting with Dimitri and he had such hatred in his eyes. He told me he never really loved me he was just using me for Sex. Once I gave into him he didn't want me anymore and once I became his bloodwhore he didn't even want to touch me anymore because I was so disgusting to him. Then Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mia came over and they were all taunting me telling me that I was a horrible person and they were all better off without me. Then I screamed as they all linked arms with each other and left me for good.

"Rose. Rose please wake up!" Adrian was shaking me and there was a panic in his eyes.

I shot up and immediately pulled my stake out looking for the danger. It only took a second to realize that there was not strigoi around. I was not nauseous. "What's wrong Adrian you scared me half to death."

Adrian just looked at me "I scared you…you just started screaming Rose. I have never heard that much agony in a scream. What happened?" There was so much concern in his eyes I instantly felt bad for scaring him.

"I'm sorry it was just a stupid nightmare." He looked at me and I could tell he wanted to ask questions but thankfully he did not. I took in my surroundings and realized we were pulled over on the side of the road. "Why are we on the side of the road?"

"Well you try driving when the woman you love is screaming like that" he said as he smirked at me.

"Oh sorry. Well I am up now so we can start driving again. How far away are we from the airport? I had no idea what airport we were going to I left that all up to Adrian.

"Maybe about 45 minutes."

"Okay good I am just going to relax for a while" I told him. I wanted to check in on Lissa to make sure she was okay. I knew I would never be her guardian again but I still cared about here and I would always worry about her. I concentrated on Lissa and soon her apartment surrounded me.

Knock knock knock… I got up to answer the door and there was a guardian I didn't know at the door. I instantly looked around to see if there was anyone else around and the guardian noticed how uncomfortable I was so he tried to calm me down.

"Hello Princess Vasilisa my name is Guardian Davis. Guardian Hathaway asked me to deliver this letter to you when I was done with my shift at the front gate." Guardian Davis handed the letter to Lissa and she was confused. Why would Rose have him give this to me? Why wouldn't she just give it to me herself?

"Thank you Guardian Davis." She thanked him and shut the door. Lissa looked at the envelope and started to feel uneasy. She felt guilty for getting mad at her earlier. She knew that Rose loved Dimitri and thought that she could help him. She made it sound like everything was Rose's fault but it wasn't. If she were in Rose's shoes she would have done the same thing. She opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper and another envelope with Dimitri's name written on it. On no this can't be good.

Dear Lissa,

I need you to know that I have loved you like you were my sister from the moment we meet in Kindergarten. We have been through so much together and I will never forget you or our time together. You have to know that leaving you was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. You had a point earlier. It was all my fault. I realize now that I am not good for you or Dimitri. Your lives will be better off without me. I honestly believe that. You need a guardian that will always put you first and will not be distracted by the man she loves, the man who never really loved her to begin with. It will hurt too much for me to stay there. I can't face seeing him every day knowing that he just used me. Knowing that he cannot stand me because I am nothing but a bloodwhore. Hans will assign you a new guardian as soon as you tell him I left. Please take care of yourself and do not do anything dangerous. Do not come looking for me because I promise you will not find me. I have given you a letter for Dimitri and I will leave it up to you to decide if he should get it. I do not want to be the reason, again, for him to not get better. My last request is that you do not feel guilty about this. I needed to hear the truth and I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you.

I will always love you my sister,

Rose

Tears were streaming down my face when Christian walked it. He was instantly by my side worried. He asked me what happened and I couldn't even tell him because I was crying so hard. I just handed him the letter. He read it and there was a mix of emotions on his face.

"What does she mean it is all her fault?" Christian asked me. How was I going to tell him that I was such a bitch to my best friend, that she came to me in need and I yelled at her. How am I going to tell him that it is my fault she is gone. Christian did not like to show it but he cared for Rose a lot. They formed a unique bond when she had to guard him at St Vlad's and then when they fought together when the school was attacked. Neither of them would ever admit it but they loved each other in a sibling kind of way. Christian looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"Oh this is my fault. She went to Dimitri earlier and he hurt her. He hurt her real bad and she came to me for comfort and what do I do? I yell at her and tell her it's her fault. What have I done Christian?"

He just held me until I stopped crying. I felt so numb and I desperately wished our bond went both ways.

Rose, I thought, if you are there I am so sorry. It is not your fault I was wrong to get upset with you. Please please come back to us.

"Rose are you okay?" Adrian asked me as I snapped out of Lissa's head. I didn't realize that there were tears running down my cheeks until Adrian wiped them away with his thumb.

"Yeah I was just in Lissa's head. She got my letter and she is pretty upset." I explained then I took out my phone to send a text to Lissa.

R: you have nothing to be sorry about, this is NOT your fault and I am sorry but I cannot come back. I love you and we will keep in touch. I love you.

L: I am so sorry Rose

After I received her text I shut my phone off. We arrived at the airport and once we cleared security, with a little help from Adrian who had to use compulsion to get my stake through the security check point, we found our gate. We did not have to wait very long to board the plane and once we did I asked Adrian if he could compel me to go to sleep so I could avoid the horrible headache I was bound to get once the plane took off. He kissed my lips and did what I asked.

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story. I always look forward to getting reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy **

Chapter 4 Lissa's POV

"Christian I do not know what to do. Not only do we have to find a way to tell Dimitri but how are we going to break the news to Adrian. She left him too. What are we going to do without her?" I was at such a loss. Rose meant the world to me and I didn't think my life would be the same without her here with me. We walked over to Rose's apartment and I used my key to let myself in. It did not look like anything had moved. All her pictures of us were still out and her guardian uniform was on her unmade bed. But then I looked in the closet and noticed most of her clothes were gone. It broke my heart all over again to know she purposely left her guardian uniform behind. That is when it really sank in that she was gone and she was not coming back. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Oh no Christian that has to be Adrian. What am I going to tell him? He is going to be crushed." The knock came again so Christian walked out of the bedroom and over to the door to let Adrian in only it was not Adrian.

"Christian what are you doing here?" Dimitri's voice filled the apartment. I immediately went out into the living room to see why he was here. I was not expecting to see what I saw. There before me was Dimitri and he looked more heartbroken and lost then when I restored him.

"Dimitri what are you doing here and what is wrong."

"I have to talk to Roza. I did something horrible to her today and I can't let her go another second believing what I said." There was so much pain in his eyes it was hard to look at his face.

"What did you say to her?" Christian snapped at him. I had never seen Christian talk to him like that and there was no hiding the fact that Christian was shooting Dimitri death glares.

"I was stupid okay. I wasn't thinking I just couldn't bear to see her yet. She had that look on her face like she would do anything to help me forgive myself and I am not ready to forgive myself for what I did to her. I told her the one thing I knew would make her leave me alone. I told her… L Love fffades, mine has." He sunk his head down and his shoulders slumped.

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Christian yelled. Dimitri and I both jumped not expecting that reaction. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT. HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH WHEN YOU WERE TAKEN. WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH TO GET YOU BACK. YOU DO NO DESERVE HER YOU NEVER HAVE!" Then Christian pushed his way past Dimitri and left Rose's apartment.

"Dimitri" I said softly I was surprised that he heard me.

"No Princess everything he said was true. But I will make it up to her I will make her see that I didn't mean that I just need time to get over it. I did awful things to her in Russia and I do not know how to get over that." He said all of this while looking at the ground he would not even make eye contact with me.

"Dimitri you keep talking about what you did in Russia and how you can never forgive yourself. What did you do there? I know she went there looking for you and she thought she killed you on that bridge. But neither she nor you ever said what happened before then." I was curious to know what was so bad that he would punish himself like this.

"You might want to sit down Princess this is not a pretty story." Dimitri then proceeded to tell me how one of the other strigoi came back after hunting one night pretty beat up and told him some pretty little dhampir tortured him trying to find information about Dimitri. The strigoi told him that the dhampir's name was Rose Hathaway and that she was looking for Dimitri. Dimitri left and went to find Rose and kidnapped her. He wanted to awaken her but she refused so he used her as his own personal bloodwhore and tried to convince her for days to let him turn her. She finally got away then when she thought she had killed him she had to find out she didn't kill him and that is when he started writing her letters to taunt her and tell her he was going to kill her.

"Yeah okay that was bad but if Rose forgave you for that then you need to forgive yourself. Anyways Rose isn't here right now so you should go back to your place." I was barely able to keep calm while talking to him. I was so angry with him. It made sense now when Rose referred to herself as a bloodwhore. She thinks Dimitri doesn't love her because of something she did but she didn't have a choice. I was not going to give Dimitri the letter right now. He had to find a way to forgive himself for what he did to Rose in Russia. If I gave him the letter now that guilt combined with the guilt of her leaving because of him and me would surly destroy the fragile heart we were trying to mend.

Oh Rose, I thought, if I had only known what really happened while you were away I could have helped. I know Rose doesn't want to be found and for now I will respect her wishes. It's the least I can do for her but if she was gone for too long I would find her and bring her back. Now I needed to go find Hans to let him know she left. He is not going to be happy about this. She is barely out of trouble for taking me to Vegas.

"Guardian Croft can I talk to you" I ask him as I walk into his office.

"Princess what are you doing here? And without a guardian? Where is Guardian Hathaway?"

"Well that's what I needed to talk to you about. I felt that she needed a vacation so I sent her away so I am in need of a temporary guardian until she gets back." I really hoped he believed my lie. This was the least I could do for my best friend.

"You did what? Princess we are short on guardians right now. I cannot believe that you just sent her away and that she left willingly. This is completely reckless of her. I knew she was not mature enough to be your guardian. Even with the bond I knew this was not going to work well." I could see that I needed to do something else to get him to not strip Rose of her guardian title.

"Sir this is not her fault at all. She did not want to go but I forced her to. I know you are thinking how did I force her to and I am not proud of what I did but it was for the best."

"What did you do Princess?"

"I might have accidently compelled her to go."

"WHAT?" Hans was out of his seat now. It was wrong for Moroi to use compulsion like that. I would risk getting in trouble to save Rose. She has taken so many punishments that were meant for me over the years without complaining I could do this for her.

"I didn't realize I was doing it Sir. I am still trying to get a hold of this Spirit thing and sometimes when I really want something to happen I do not realize that I am using compulsion. It will take years for me to fully understand what Spirit is and what I can do with it and how I can control it. Please it was an accident. I didn't mean to but neither did Rose. She had no choice in the matter." If this keeps going the way it was going now I was going to have to compel him as well. He didn't need to know that I always knew when I was compelling someone. Everyone was still pretty freaked out over the fact that I was a spirit user. They tend to not question how it all works. Luckily Hans seemed to believe me and he told me he would get me a new guardian as soon as he could. I told him there was not a rush I had no plans on leaving court any time soon.

Now I just needed to find Adrian. I had tried his cell phone a couple of times so far and it went straight to voicemail every time. I wonder where he could be.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So it was brought to my attention that I messed up a little. I forgot that Rose told Lissa about what happened to her in Russia. It has been a while since I read the books and I just forgot. For the sake of this story I am going to act like Rose never told Lissa what happened. This is a short chapter but I wanted to update with something. I am trying to figure out how I want this story to progress so if anyone has any ideas please feel free to let me know. **

**Once again I want to thank all the people who are following this story it means so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Vampire Academy :(**

Chapter 5

We landed at Tolmachevo Airport the airport in Novosibirsk, Russia. Abe was waiting for us at the baggage claim along with two other guardians. We gave each other an awkward hug then grabbed the little luggage we had and headed to Abe's car which was a very nice looking black SUV with tinted windows. Abe's two guardians sat up front so Abe joined Adrian and me in the back. The drive to Omsk where Abe was currently living was going to be around 9 to 10 hours. Even though I slept on the plane I was still tired and did not look forward to this long drive so I told the guys I was going to lay down in the in the far back of the car so I hopped over the seat and closed my eyes. I was trying to get to sleep but was finding it hard to do that so I tried to go into Lissa's head again.

What have I done? What have I done? I can't believe what happened. I haven't spoken to Dimitri since I sent him back to his room after he told me what happened in Russia. I know he needs time to heal and I will do whatever I can to help him but I am so mad at him right now. How could rose forgive him so easily? Could love really be that blind? He has every right to feel guilty right now. He should feel guilty.

"Liss please stop pacing and come sit down." Christian said to her. He looked worried about her.

"Sorry Christian I just can't stop thinking about what he did to her. I know he wasn't himself and he couldn't help it but what he did was so wrong. How could she forgive him for that? How could she still want to help him and still love him? I guess I just do not know what to do. If she would have told me before I would not have acted the way I did. I would have known what happened and done everything I could to help her. I would not have driven her away for God only knows how long" Lissa was in tears again and Christian tried to comfort her.

"This is not your fault you were doing the best you could with the information you had. Rose will be okay she is strong and will get through this. She will come back to you as soon as she can. You and I both know there is nothing anyone can do to keep her away from you. She just needs time. It will be okay."

"I know it's just hard. She has done so much for me my whole life and now that she is in pain I feel like there isn't anything I can do for her."

"We will get through this now relax." Christian started rubbing my back and I felt myself instantly relax. I also felt other emotions stir in myself so I turned around and started kissing Christian passionately.

Wow that was close. I almost couldn't pull out of Lissa head in time. I did not want to see what they were doing. I felt guilty for not telling Lissa what happened in Russia but I felt so dirty about it and ashamed. She did not need to know what I allowed to happen. I heard Adrian and Abe whispering in the seat in front of me and I heard my name.

"What happened to Rose?" Abe asked. "I know something is wrong she would never willing leave the Princess behind. I do not buy your story. Is she in trouble?"

"No nothing like that. I do not feel comfortable telling you her story I think that should be up to her. I just know she needs us right now and I will do everything I can to help her. I love your daughter more than life itself and I just want to see her happy."

"And why wouldn't she be happy? Have you done something to her?" Abe practically growled that questions.

"What? No no I swear it is nothing like that. Please just give her time to explain it all to you."

"Fine but if she doesn't tell me soon then you WILL tell me."

Oh boy sometimes I forget how intimidating Abe can be. To other people maybe, but not to me of course. Nobody intimidates Rose Hathaway. I closed my eyes again and this time I went to sleep.

I slowly blinked my eyes aware that we are still moving. I lift my head and see that Adrian is leaning against the window probably asleep and Abe is just looking straight ahead.

"Hey old man" I whisper and I sit up.

"Hey Kizim did you have a good nap? I thought you were going to sleep the entire time."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"We are only a few hours away from home" Abe tells me. I cannot believe I sleep so long man I do not remember being this tired last time I came to Russia.

"Well a girl has to get her beauty rest. How long has Adrian been asleep?"

"A few hours, He really loves you doesn't he? I mean he has to. There is no other way he would ignore my threats of bodily harm if he didn't spill it. He wouldn't say a word except that he will do everything he can to make sure you are okay and happy. Kizim what happened? Who do I need to kill?"

Oh Abe if you only knew. "I really do not want to talk about it right now. Maybe we can speak later when we have a little more privacy." I pleaded with him with my eyes and he finally shrugged his shoulders and told me fine but we would talk soon. I looked out the window and took in my surroundings. It really was beautiful here.

**Hum I wonder how Abe is going to react? What in the world are they going to do with their time in Russia? Any suggestions let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so so sorry everyone. I thought I uploaded this chapter five days ago. I was starting to get worried because I didn't get any reviews at all. Then I got the bright idea to check to see if I posted it correctly and oops I didn't. Sorry!**

**It seems that I was not clear in the first chapter of this story so I will say it again. This is not a Rose/Dimitri story. I am sorry if I have done anything to make anyone believe it was. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

Chapter 6

We arrived at Abe's place and I just stood there and stared. It was one of the biggest houses I have ever seen. I hear Abe chuckle behind me and ask If I was going to stay outside all day or come in. I grab our bags and follow him inside while Adrian is right beside me.

"Wow" I hear Adrian whisper as he is looking around the place.

"I know this is crazy I have never seen something so big" I whisper back to him. "Hey old man how many people live here with you?"

"Just me and the guardians of course. Why?"

"Oh no reason" I replied. Adrian and I were showed to our rooms they were next to each other.

"I know that you are an adult now Kizim but you two will be sleeping in separate rooms. Do you understand me?" Adrian shifted around looking nervous and said he agreed. I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders "whatever old man."

He left us to unpack which did not take too long since I did not bring a lot of things with me. It took Adrian even less time so he joined me making himself at home on my bed.

"So what are you going to tell your dad? He is not going to take the news very well. I still remember his threats from our talk. I still have nightmares about them."

"Well that's because you are not a bad ass guardian like I am. He doesn't scare me. I will tell him the truth I just need to convince him not to hunt him down and kill him. As hurt as I am right now I don't want him getting hurt. I just want him to get on with his life and eventually be happy again."

"What about you? Are you going to be happy again?" Adrian asked me nervously like he was afraid of my answer.

"I will be happy again Adrian. Don't think that I have forgotten what you are doing for me. I know that I will be leaning on you a lot and it's not fair to you but you have made it clear that you are not going anywhere. I don't know what I would do without you."

Adrian got off the bed and came over to me and pulled me into his arms "luckily you will never have to know what it's like without me." He leaned in and gently kissed my lips.

"Ahum" Abe cleared his throat and we broke apart. "I believe someone owes me an explanation and as you can see there are no other guardians around so we have our privacy." I looked into Adrian's eyes and he just nodded his head to tell me that I need to do this.

"Well I am going to explore this mansion you live in" He gently kissed my forehead and left the room.

"Okay look old man before I tell you anything you have to promise to let me finish and that you will not go hunting someone down and hurt them. If you cannot promise me this then I am not saying a word and we can leave."

"I don't like the sound of this already. You are my daughter and I have every right to want to protect you." Abe told me.

"Protect me? Do you forget that I am a guardian? It is I that protects you. I have trained my whole life to protect you. I do not need protecting" I exclaimed getting a little annoyed that he thought he could protect me better than I could protect myself

"That's true; you do not need physical protection. I saw you at your trials you are an amazing guardian. I am talking about protecting you emotionally. I know that I was not there for you your whole life but that did not mean that I did not love you every second of your life. I always wanted to be there for you but your mother thought it best for that not to happen. She thought it was for your protection. There hasn't been a day that has passed since you were born that I haven't thought of you and loved you. It is my job to protect your heart from dumb people that will do and say anything to get you to trust them and then leave when they get what they want." I stood there speechless I never knew he thought of me all these years.

"Well I am still not going to say a damn word unless you promise me." I was not going to let his nice little speech make me forget what he is capable of.

"Fine I promise."

"Okay why don't you sit down for this…"

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but I have not been in the mood to write anything lately. I am hoping I will get some inspiration to write again soon. Reviews could help (hint hint) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has taken a little while to upload the next chapter. Thank you for everyone who has been following my story and for the wonderful comments. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of the characters. **

Chapter 7

As I sat there and explained everything to Abe, and I mean everything, I saw his face go from pale to a red that is just unnatural for a Moroi. After I finished I just sat there and waited for him to say something, anything, but he just stared at the wall silently. I wonder if the great Abe Mazur could go into shock. I cleared my throat to try to get his attention.

"Ahem" nothing. "Earth to Abe" still nothing. "DAD."

Abe slowly turned his face to me and you could see the fury written all over his face. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"No you most certainly will not. You promised me!" I said through gritted teeth.

"How can you sit there and defend that man. He is a piece of scum not worthy of any part of you." Abe replied.

"You do not understand everything. I love him and he loved me at one point. He just changed after Lissa restored him. All I want to do is get on with my life and let him get on with his." I was trying to keep my cool because I wanted Abe to keep his promise to me.

"So you think it is possible to get on with your life while hiding out here with me. That is not getting on with your life it is running from it. Do not get me wrong I love that you trust me with this information and that you are asking for my help but I want you to get one thing straight. You are running." Wow I was not expecting that so I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say. "I will let you stay her Kizim but you eventually will have to return back to court and face him. Let him know that he is not worthy of you or your love and that your life will be better off without him. I wasn't sure of Adrian when I first found out about the two of you but he is proving himself to me right now. I assume he knows why you ran." I shook my head that he does know. "That is a man that I can respect. He is there for you even when you are hurting because of another guy. I might think about being nicer to him…um I thought about it and I probably won't. I don't want to ruin my reputation or anything" he said with me smirking.

"I know you are still mad Abe but please, for me, just leave Dimitri alone." I pleaded with him.

"I will seriously take it under consideration if you do one thing for me." I was curious to know what I could do for him. "What do you want from me?"

"Call me baba" he said to me with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Ummm okay? What does it mean?" He looked nervous, which I found humorous since this was Abe we were talking about. "It means Dad. I mean…I guess you do not really have to call me that. I just thought it would be nice. But… never mind just forget I said anything."

"Oh my gosh old man if you could see your face right now you look kind of scared. I wish I had a camera right now." The longer I just sat there and stared at him the more nervous he looked. I didn't know what the big deal was I had called him dad before. "You know baba has a nice sound to it." I smiled at him as he released a breath I didn't know he was holding.

"Oh Kizim you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you call me that." He pulled me into a hug and as strange as being hugged by him was it felt good. "I am going to let you settle in and I am sure Adrian will be coming back soon."

Right on cue Adrian walks into the bedroom and takes a seat on the bed. "Sooo is the awkward talk over with?" I just roll my eyes at him and Abe glares at him.

"Yeah it's over Adrian." I go and sit on his lap as Abe leaves the bedroom with a low growl.

Adrian leans in and kisses my forehead and then he slowly pulls my face toward him and gently kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and start kissing him back. We sat there enjoying each other for a while until Adrian pulled away with a knowing look on his face. "I bet your hungry little dhampir" he smirked at me. "Oh you think you know me so well don't you?" Just as I said that my stomach growled.

"See I do know you pretty well." He is so arrogant sometimes but it is one of the qualities that I love about him, most of the times. Adrian had really gotten to know the house during my talk with Abe so he showed me to the kitchen. Abe was in there talking to someone on the phone but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He soon hung up the phone and noticed that we were in the kitchen.

"Is there anything good to eat in here?" I asked him while walking to the refrigerator.

"Well if you know how to cook then you can whip something up for us all" Abe stated as I gave him my best death stare.

"Um Abe there is something that you should know about your little girl here. She pretty much burns everything she touches in the kitchen including water." I slapped Adrian's arm away from me and pretended to be insulted. He just laughed at me. "You know I'm right, remember when you tried to make macaroni and cheese at my place. I have never seen so much smoke. I mean you never really told me what happened."

"Well I sure as hell am not going to tell you now. You will just make fun of me." I was so not in the mood for him to laugh at me. "Come on I promise I won't make fun of you." He was batting his eye lashes at me and he looked so ridiculous doing it that I caved. "Fine! I apparently didn't read the first step that you had to boil the noodles. So I had them in the pan with the fire on and they burned." Both Abe and Adrian laughed. "At least I tried to make something for you. When was the last time you cooked something?"

"Oh sweet Rose I know my limitations and you will not find me doing anything in the kitchen besides getting a drink." Adrian was once more smirking at me.

"Well I guess that I should try to hire a full time cook. I would hate it if my houseguest starved to death. Until then we can go into town to get something to eat." Instead of letting him know that I thought that was a good idea I just turned and practically sprinted out of the kitchen. I could hear a couple men laughing at me from the kitchen.

We enjoyed a nice meal at a local café and spent a lot of time just talking and getting to know each other. Abe was pretty vague about what he did for a living but I had heard the rumors so I had a pretty good idea what it was. I didn't push him about it I figured the less I know the better. As we were walking to the car the familiar nauseous feeling came over me.

"Strigoi"

**I wonder who Abe was on the phone with? Who do you think it is? I guess we'll find out later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I am not sure I got Yeva's POV correct. I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful fan who has reviewed every chapter and given me great story ideas. Thank you . .dicho you are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Vampire Academy and all the characters but sadly I don't :(**

Chapter 8

YevaPOV

"I knew I would be getting this call soon. So it's true my grandson is an idiot." I knew this would happen. I knew he would push away the woman he loves; I just hoped that for once I was wrong.

"I am a man of my word and I promised Rose I would not harm him, but something needs to happen. After everything she did for him. She could have been killed and she knew it, yet she still went to the ends of the earth for that boy. I have a lot of respect for you and your daughter. You have been through so much but have come out so strong because of it. I couldn't believe that this boy came from your family." Abe did not sound happy and I am surprised that he is attempting to keep his promise to Rose. Everyone knows you do not mess with Abe Mazur and my grandson just pissed off the wrong Moroi.

"Thank you for letting me know, and I will deal with this problem. Trust me he will regret doing something so foolish."

"I know he will. If he hurts Rose again I will not be able to keep my promise. Keep him away from her or he will be sorry." Abe hung up the phone and I sat there and gathered the strength I would need to talk to my family.

"Yeva is something wrong? You have been so quiet all day and you look like you're a million miles away." Karolina was always so observant. You couldn't put anything past her. "I need to speak with everyone and it is very important can you get everyone in her?" She nodded her head and took off. I am not sure if everyone is going to believe me but first I have to convince my family that Dimitri is no longer amongst the dead. As they were all gathering around me I could see concern in their faces. It wasn't like me to get everyone together like this. I usually kept to myself and let them all believe I was a little crazy. It just worked better for me that way.

"Is everything okay?" My daughter asked me. I took a deep breath and started in on my story.

"What I have to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I need you to listen and not interrupt me. I will answer your questions when I am done. None of you knew the real reason young Rose was here. She did not come to Russia to find us and tell us about Dimitri. She came here to hunt him down and set his soul free. She almost gave up on that mission when she came here and if it weren't for her fight with Viktoria she would have stayed. After she left here she went on her mission. She put herself in grave danger but she finally found Dimitri and he kidnapped her. He did unspeakable things to her but she somehow escaped and thought that she had killed him. She was pretty banged up when she was found on the side of the road and Oksana had to heal her. While Oksana was there Rose heard about an unfounded rumor that strigoi could be restored. Once Rose found out that she had not been successful in killing Dimitri she started searching for anyone who could give her information on restoring strigoi. She did some amazing and illegal things to get this information. But let there be no mistake about it she did find the information and her Bond mate used her spirit magic to restore our Dimitri. He is no longer among the walking dead. He is a living miracle and it's all because of Rose." Yeva took a deep breath and looked at the faces of her family. There was a mixture of shock and disbelief on their faces. Olena was the first to break the silence.

"That's impossible. Everyone knows that cannot happen. I think you have finally lost it. Dimitri, my son is gone. You know that. Why would you bring up this hurt again? We are still trying to heal from his loss" Olena had tears running down her face as did the rest of my family. Viktoria stood up and came to me. She got so close to my face I could feel her breathing. She stared into my eyes like she was looking straight at my soul and she just stood there, then finally she gasped and fell to her knees crying.

"She's telling the truth" Viktoria whispered between sobs. "I saw it in her eyes. She is not crazy she is telling the truth. I was so awful to Rose when she was here. I didn't know. You have to believe me I didn't know. She risked her life for our family and I treated her like she was nothing." Everyone was looking at her now. None of them really knew the reason for Rose's sudden departure but Karolina and me.

"I just can't believe this. If he's alive why hasn't he contacted us or come home. Why would he let us keep thinking he was dead? I am so confused right now. I want to believe this miracle but I have to see him with my own eyes. I need to look into his eyes to know my baby is alive. Where is he?" Olena was already planning a trip in her head. I know she needs to see her son and she will soon.

"He is at court right now. He is under investigation. They are trying to get their heads around his transformation. Then need to make sure he is no longer a threat."

"I will book tickets right away."

"Olena I am not done yet please sit down. You need to know this next part and it will be even harder to believe." I sat there and explained to them what happened after Dimitri was restored. How he refused to see Rose and how he finally pushed her away for good. I told them that he shattered her heart and she has run off, away from court and her bond mate, to try to get over it.

"How could my brother be so cruel? Maybe he is still strigoi with not heart or emotions. How else can we explain him being so heartless to Rose? She was so in love with him. We all saw it when she was here. She was devastated over his loss." Sonya was angry and pacing around. She had every right to be. Rose did not deserve to be treated the way he treated her. We had all instantly fallen in love with Rose when she was here. Yeah I put her through my test but I knew the moment I met her that she was something special and I instantly loved her. I enjoyed playing my little game with her pretending I didn't speak English. It felt like she was a member of this family when she was here. I love my grandson and will help him anyway I can to get through this but I would also give him a piece of my mind.

"Okay Karolina and Sonya I cannot get tickets for all the kids. I just cannot afford it so you will have to stay here but I booked tickets for the rest of us. We leave tomorrow night. We need to pack so we can head out. It's a very long drive to the airport." Olena was already heading out of the room as she said that last part. Karolina and Sonya looked upset that they could not come but I knew they understood.

"You will see him again soon" I told them. "He will be home for you to punish soon enough" I said with a smirk on my face. That seemed to perk them up and they started talking about their plans to punish their brother. I left them to their planning and went to pack. I can see it now, the look of complete shock on my grandsons face when he sees the three of us walking towards him. He will not have anywhere to hide and he will have a lot of explaining to do.

**So did I do okay with Yeva's POV? I hope so. I wonder how her talk with Dimitri is going to go? How do you think he is going to react to his family visiting him? **

**I also want to take the time to thank everyone who are following this story and the people who take the time to review it. Thank you thank you thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**You all make me feel so special! Thank you for the reviews and all the people that are following this story and the people who hit the little favorite button. You are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA :( **

Chapter 9

RPOV

"Adrian, get behind me now!" I shouted as I shoved him behind me. There were four Strigoi just feet away from us. They took one look at me and decided that I was not a big threat so three of them went towards Abe's two guardians and one came to me. I couldn't help but smirk a little bit. Everyone always underestimates the little ones. I had my stake out and in one swift move I scrapped it against the strigoi's cheek. He let out an agonizing scream and came after me. He managed to slam me against the pavement and almost got his hands around my neck when I bucked my hips and flipped him over. I plunged the stake into his heart and quickly went to help the other guardians. They were each fighting their own strigoi but it looked like Pavel needed the most help. I ran and jumped on the back of the very tall strigoi. He must have been a Moroi before he was turned. I distracted him just enough when I jumped on his back that Pavel had enough time and an open shot straight to the heart. By the time the strigoi went down the other guardian had killed his strigoi as well.

"We need to get out of here right now" Adrian was panicking; you could see it in his eyes. "It's okay now there are no more strigoi around. You know I can tell. We are safe for now. We need to get the alchemist out here"

"I'm calling someone right now. They will come clean up this mess. Let's get home and behind the safety of the wards" Abe opened the door to his car and we all followed him. I should have realized that Abe would have wards around his house. "You sure are a magnet for trouble, aren't you Kizim?"

"Yeah it tends to follow me wherever I go" I laugh at the look on Pavel's face. He'll learn soon that I am not kidding when I say trouble is my middle name. "So did you call Sydney?"

"No she is no longer in Russia. She didn't like it here so I pulled a few strings for her and got her reassigned to the states. She's a good kid and very loyal." I wonder what Abe did for her to make her so loyal. I remember when we first meet. She would have rather been anywhere else besides next to an evil creature of the night, as she so fondly liked to call me.

"Yeah she is a good person. She even started to warm up to me a little before she left. I mean she did smile at me. Maybe one day I'll see her again and try to convince her that we evil creatures of the night are not that bad. Well I mean most of us. I can't say much for the mobster in the car right now" Adrian seemed to choke on air a little when I said that and Abe just chuckled.

We arrived back at the house and I checked my phone. I was happy it did not get messed up in the fight. I hate having to buy new phones every time I break one while I am fighting. It's too expensive to replace them. I noticed I got a text from Lissa. There is an 11 hour time difference between us so communication will be slow.

L: I am glad you made it okay. I already miss you like crazy. Please tell me you are not going to be gone for long. You are my sister and I need you here with me and I promise to be a better sister to you. Please come back :(

I sighed as I read the message.

R: I miss you too! I do not know how long I will be gone…by the way thanks for helping me with Hans. You are a great sister you just had a lot going on. I love you and will keep in touch. Remember I am 11 hrs ahead of you. When you have to be on a human schedule for college it will be easier to communicate. Xoxo

She just didn't understand what I need right now but I wasn't going to let her know that. I know this separation is hard on her. She has always had me there for her, besides when I went to hunt him down, but even then she was at the Academy surrounded by her friends. I know this time is different. She is not surrounded by friends this time. Sure she has Christian and a few other people but it's hard on her. People are still staring at her and whispering because she restored him. Her magic scares people because they don't understand it and to be fair we barely understand it. I am hoping I can find a way to help her deal with its darkness without making myself crazy and I need to find a way for Adrian to control his darkness. He doesn't have someone bonded to him to take it away. I worry about him and I am going to make it my mission to find a way to help him.

First thing first, I have been thinking about changing something all day today and I want to do it now before I change my mind. I go and search for a pair of scissors. It's time to cut my hair. I only kept it this long because he liked it and never wanted me to cut it. I need to cut it now I do not want a constant reminder of him. I'll cut it just short enough to pull into a bun. I find some scissors in a drawer in Abe's desk. I've never cut my hair before I always had Lissa do it but it can't be that hard right. I put it in a ponytail and cut below it. It all falls to the floor and I take out the rubber band.

"Oh no! No no no no no no no!" It was awful. How was I going to fix this? I should have thought about this more. There is a reason Lissa never let me touch her hair with a pair of scissors.

"Little Dhampir where are y…What have you done?" I looked over at Adrian and couldn't help but start to cry. "I know it looks horrible. Adrian what do I do?"

"Why did you cut your hair it was so beautiful? What possessed you to do this?" Adrian was trying his best to keep a straight face. "I just needed a change that's all. How am I going to fix this? I can't go out in public like this." I was really starting to panic now. I doubt any of the men here knew a thing about cutting hair.

"You needed a change? What do you call leaving home and going to Russia? I thought this was your change." He came over and took the scissors out of my hands. "First off these are not the right scissors to cut hair with but what's done is done. Secondly you need to wet your hair before you cut it. Here let's go to the bathroom and I'll see if I can fix this mess." I looked at him puzzled. Was he really going to fix my hair? How did he know about this stuff? "Don't look at me like that. I did have a life before we meet. I might have been a playboy as you like to call me but I did date. One of my girlfriends worked at the spa and I paid attention when I would visit her and she would be cutting someone's hair. Now sit still and let me work my magic."

I sat there and watched him concentrate on my hair. When he was finished it was shorter that I thought it would be but it looked great and I could still get in up in a bun, barely. "Thank you so much! You are really good at this. I think you missed your calling." I was teasing him trying to get him to smile. He did a great job on my hair but I could tell that he was upset.

"Please tell me why you needed to change your hair." Yep I was right he was upset.

"I just needed to. I needed to let go of every reminder of him so I could heal and start my life over again. I felt like he still had a hold of me and I can't have that. My hair meant a lot to him for some reason and I feel like cutting it off is giving me a clean slate and it will be safer for me in battle, less hair to grab. Please understand that I am trying to do everything I can to forget him and heal with you.

"Just promise me no more drastic changes without talking to me first. We are in this together Rose and I need you to talk to me. I am here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't survive without you I hope you know that."

How did I get so lucky? This man was real and standing in front of me and I didn't deserve him. But I was not going to let him go. I grabbed him and yanked him towards me. Our bodies crashed into each other and I attacked his lips. Every day I am with him I feel closer to him. I want to show him how much he means to me and that we will make it together. Our kissing is getting heavier and I am unable to take a full breath. We don't stop though and I don't want to, I mean breathing is overrated anyway. Why should I stop to breathe when it feels so good to do this? He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and dig my hands into his hair. I find my back against the wall and I can feel Adrian's excitement between my legs. I am not ready for this to go further yet. It's like Adrian can read my mind because he stops kissing me and takes a deep breath.

"Wow that was, just wow." Adrian seemed to be at a loss for words. He was breathing heavy and leaning his head against my forehead. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to stop but I know we are not ready for more yet."

"Thank you Adrian. I know we are not ready but I am not sure I would have been able to stop. You are doing something to me, changing me. I feel good when I am with you. I forget things when I am with you." I unwrapped my legs from his waist so I could stand up. He doesn't seem to want to let go of me and he keeps his hands on my waist while he's still pulling me towards him. "Round two?" With that we seem to start all over again. I am once again against the wall with my legs wrapped around him. After who knows how long he stops kissing my lips and starts kissing my jaw and slowly goes down my neck. I moan as he hits a sensitive spot near my ear. I pull his head back and begin to place light kisses on his jaw line and his lips. I feel a great sensation between my legs and I know it's my turn to stop this. I reluctantly pull away and he sits me down. "I think we should clean up in here and go find my dad before we get into round three." We are still breathing heavy and looking into each other's eyes. He gives me one more kiss and walks away.

"I am going to clean the mess in my room from my failed attempt of a haircut." I walked into my room and yelled when I noticed Abe was sitting in a chair with a smirk on his face.

"You two have fun in there?" Oh no we are totally busted.

**So what did you think? Please leave review and tell me what you think. Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA**

Chapter 10

RPOV

"Yeah Baba we had a good time in there." I wasn't going to let him see that I was embarrassed that he caught us. I was an adult for heaven's sake. I could kiss my boyfriend if I wanted to. It's not like we have done much more than kiss. I wasn't ready and Adrian would never push me into it. Abe was just staring at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. He has as good of a guardian mask as any guardian I have ever met.

"Well it seems like you two have decided to stop acting like animals so I guess we can talk about a plan now. What do you have planned for your time here?

"Well I was actually thinking about that earlier. I need to find a way to harness Lissa's darkness safely. I am terrified that it will eventually make me go insane like it did Anna, St. Vladimir's bond mate. There has to be a way, I just know it. I also need to find a way for Adrian to release his darkness. If we cannot figure this out we will be a couple of crazy people in the future." This was worrying me more than I let on. Even if I didn't find a way to help myself I had to find a way to help Adrian.

"Spirit is a hard thing to wrap my head around. I can't stand that it could eventually make you crazy but if it weren't for spirit I would have lost you years ago. When you take Lissa's darkness what does it feel like? What does it make you want to do?" Abe looked like he was trying to figure this out. At least he was taking me seriously.

"Well when it gets really bad for me I just want to beat the crap out of someone. The first time it really took over me I was ready to kill a royal Moroi. I would have too if I wasn't dragged away kicking and screaming, and eventually I calmed down. It's never been as bad as it was that first time. I didn't know about spirit's darkness then and since then I have learned to pull it from Lissa a little at a time. It makes me do things I would never normally do." I shudder as I remember the exact feeling I had when I wanted to kill Jesse. At that time it didn't matter that he was a royal Moroi all I wanted was for him to die by my hands.

"Well if all you want to do is fight someone when you have this darkness I might have a suggestion to try to help Adrian."

Now he really had my attention. Adrian walked into the room at that time and looked confused as to why we were talking about him. "Baba might have thought of a way to help you with the darkness created by Spirit since you do not have a bond mate to take it away from you." I explained to him.

"Well you have my attention. I am not really looking forward to my slow decent into insanity. I'll do what I can to insure that doesn't happen. That is why I would always drink and smoke when I first meet Rose. Although I have tried my hardest to stop doing those things because she hates them so much I have been worried about the effects of Spirit messing with me." I knew Adrian did those things because of spirit but I didn't know that he was so worried about it. He always acted so carefree and never seemed to worry about anything. I suddenly felt guilty about giving him a hard time for doing those things. He walked over and kissed me on the forehead silently reassuring me that it was alright, that he would do anything for me.

"Adrian what would you think about training with Rose? It seems like when she takes Lissa's darkness it makes her want to hit things. I think that if you start training with her and learn to fight you could release some of that darkness. At least it's worth a try." Abe had a really good idea and I wasn't sure why I hadn't thought of that before. I think that could work.

"I will take any opportunity to wrestle around with Rose I can take" he smirked at me. That's my Adrian never taking anything seriously. I just stared at him with my best evil stare. "I hope you are ready for me to kick your ass over and over again. Don't expect me to go easy on you. It's not in my nature to hold back." Yeah this was going to be fun. Abe had a great gym here. My guess it that he had it built so his guardians could stay on top of their training.

"Okay now that we have that settled I think it's time that we let your mother know where you are." I stopped in my tracks and lost all thoughts in my head. I did not want to deal with my mother. I knew I would get a lecture about running from my responsibilities. I did not want to hear how disappointing I was again. "Do we have to? I was hoping I could avoid seeing her for a while."

"Yes you have to. She has a right to know where you are and why you are here. I won't let you worry her like that."

"Worry her? She won't even know I left. It's not like she keeps in contact with me or anything. She used to go years without ever visiting. I don't need to hear about what a huge disappointment I am and that I'll never amount to anything. I just don't need that right now." Abe didn't understand the relationship I had with my mother. I know that they have spent some time together since I found out he was my dad and that she made an effort and showed up for my trials but I didn't want Abe to think that was our normal relationship.

"I know exactly what your relationship is Kizim and believe me it was hard on her to not be there but she thought it was for the best. She was only trying to do what was best for you. She always knew what you were doing and how you were doing and both times you ran away from the Academy she was a wreck. She was terrified that something would happen to you. Your mother has never been one to cry but when you left the second time after the attack on the campus she came here and cried for days. She just knew that she had lost you and that thought alone made the hard ass Guardian Hathaway crumble. You need to give her a little more credit. I know it wasn't easy for you to grow up thinking that she didn't care about you but she did and she loves you with a fierceness that most people don't even know exist."

I was speechless. There wasn't a reason that Abe would lie to me but I had a hard time believing what he said. "Well feel free to tell her I am here but I am not talking to her right now. I want to give her time to cool down before I talk to her. I don't want to go deaf from all the screaming she is going to be doing."

"You underestimate you mother. But if the little bitty girl is afraid of her big bad mother then I will call her for you; however, don't think that I can interfere for you forever." Abe smirked at the scowl on my face and left the room. How dare he think I am afraid I just didn't want to deal with it right now, at least that is what I was telling myself.

Adrian walked up behind me and put his arms around me. "So…um…how long was your dad here?" I thought it was cute that Adrian's voice was a little shaky. Was he really that afraid of Abe? "Oh he was apparently here for a while and witnessed far more that we intended him to witness. I would sleep with one eye open tonight." I kissed him left the room. Before I walked out I snuck a look at him and he hadn't moved yet. Oh man Abe was going to have so much fun with him.

**So for some reason I only got 1 review last chapter...don't get me wrong it was an AMAZING review but that was the first chapter that only received one review. It got me thinking that I did something wrong in the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I enjoy reading reviews and it makes me want to write more. Okay okay enough of my complaining. So until next time...**


End file.
